Arnice's Long Nights
by Amusing Innocence
Summary: (Fanfic of the game "Nights of Azure")! Come one, come all, and hear a 'whimsical' tale of our favorite half-demon fiend-hunter... making irrational decisions at the worst possible times! Not Safe for Work... or kids... or mortal eyes. Our subject for today: "Assisted Research"...


**NOTE: This is purely a work of fiction, made entirely for fun (and alright, to settle a dare with myself once and for all). I do not mean any harm! This is what happens when you have literally nothing else to do, and are recovering from the flu. For the record, I'm strictly a yuri shipper... but I'm not one to take the easy way out! Okay, for most things... Er, some things.**

 **Oh, and let me get this out of the way as soon as possible: I'm sorry!**

* * *

"Arnice! Please please PLEASE be my assistant!"

"Ew, no."

A typical daily (and hell, nightly) scene, as routine as the ticking of the clock. Professor Alucard was, as ever, desperate for Arnice's 'services'... but unlike most evenings, this particular instance was marked with a certain... desperation in the dweebish fiend-researcher's demeanor.

"B-But come on! I even won our duel! Surely you'll hold your promise as the honorable professional you are!"

"Duel? I recall claiming victory each and every time. Stop rewriting history to meet your own needs."

"But I'm a professor! Revising history is par for the course!"

"Do you listen to yourself talk?"

Indeed, he was being far-too relentless tonight. Frowning, the monocled man lifted his tea cup and took another addicting sip. "Are YOU listening?! Can't you hear how much I want—no, NEED—this?!"

Arnice rolled her eyes as she, too, took in another hypnotizing gulp. Ah, how refreshing! Why, it's like every single drop is tickling her mouth and heating her body like a warm summer breeze! "Will you ever drop this? Ever?" Normally by now, she would have cut this entire conversation short, chopping it to its knees and simply walking away before the man could offer any more moans of frustration. However... she had just returned from a tiring excursion, and she simply didn't have it in her to make any decisive moves to shut him up. She was exhausted and beat, plain and simple. Her mind was unable to operate at its typical level.

Why was this so? Why were both hotel denizens feeling so off tonight? Well, perhaps the fact that the two drank a bit too much tea was hurting matters. Tea laced with special strawberries, chocolates, and many other aphrodisiacs under the sun. Oh yeah, and a tiny sprinkle of alcohol, cementing the liquids as borderline mind-altering.

Unbeknownst to the Holy Knight, one of her Gnomid Servans—aptly(?) named 'Poob'—spiked the otherwise-innocent drinks to, in her words, "see what fun things happen to Master!"... How these two didn't detect anything wrong with the taste is a mystery, but after the stressful evening (and not to mention the constant threat of the world's impending end), the tea tasting 'unusual' was the least of anybody's concerns. And hell, if anything, at least it wasn't one of Lilysse's cupcakes. Those had killed their taste buds weeks ago.

The researcher stared at the half-demon with pleading eyes, his hands clutching the now-empty cup and shaking like an addict with no bank account. Arnice sighed, leaning back in her chair and taking a look around the hotel lobby. No Lloyd nor Lilysse, and Simon was too busy organizing the quest list to overhear the conversation. The room seemed... emptier, colder, than usual. Lonelier.

It was way later at night than usual for her; she had gone on an exceptionally-long fiend-hunting search that spanned the entire town... and just as she was ready to turn back for the night and join dearest Lilysse in her comforting bed, a horrifying Blueblood Stonedragon ambushed her while she was distracted by the annoying black cat watching from afar... and the out-of-place beast wiped out her entire party with a single magma circle. She overcame the threat (and the familiars were fine, don't worry), but her muscles ached and she trudged home in a daze.

Common sense would dictate that she'd be able to collapse without a second thought as soon as she made it through the shelter's revolving door... but fate would not deem it so. She snuggled in bed with her beloved Saint, closed her eyes... and try as she might, sleep would not make company. Must've been on vacation.

Frustration swelling in her already-edgy mind like a balloon ready to blow, Arnice snuck out of bed and returned to the lobby... where an equally-insomniatic Alucard awaited. The man deemed this turn of events fate... and that's how we've reached this current moment of time.

The professional female was getting more annoyed by the minute... but perhaps this truly was fate. For, on this particular night, everything was finally about to blow up and over... in the most dramatic-and-nonsensical way imaginable.

"Please!"

"No."

"But I NEED you!"

"So repetitive."

"Be my assistant, pretty pretty please!"

"Ew, no."

This would go on for about five minutes, until...

"Just for a month!"

"A month? Ha, try again."

"Three weeks!"

"Nope."

"TWO weeks!"

"Geez, you're hopeless..."

"ONE week, then!"

"..."

"A day! ONE SINGLE DAY!" By now, Alucard had dropped from his chair to his knees, begging and pleading before his peeved associate. His fists clasped together like a beggar demanding largesse of any kind, he looked up into the girl's exhausted eyes. "You can do that, right?! Right?! There may not be many more days left for me to have an assistant! Just one day, Arnice-san!" Ooh, he broke out a 'san' even though this tale is English. That's edgy.

Arnice could sense how anguished this poor pitiful fool was, and a bead of embarrassed sweat trailed down her cheek. Please, someone, stop this madman! She couldn't take it anymore! Caught off-guard, she felt her lips move... and from her voicebox came the shocking words: "Fine already! Fine! I'll be your assistant!" Uh oh! At once, her eyes widened, and a blush of utter defeat warmed her delightful cheeks. Why had she said that?!

Maybe... Maybe the professor hadn't hea— "W-Wait, r-really?! W-Wow, uh... Excellent!" Taking a moment to understand the monumental miracle, the kneeling dweeb blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming... and he immediately followed it up by clearing his throat with a hearty grunt. Time to enable his 'smooth operator' switch! If only that was something he had researched. "Ahum! Thank you, Arnice. Your 'services' shall be greatly appreciated!"

Gulp! Arnice... had always suspected what this pervert meant by 'services'... and the thought made her more disgusted with herself by the nanosecond. But... Crap, maybe... maybe it would finally... get him off her back? And, besides, she DID just agree. A promise made while slightly drunk and secretly juiced up with magically-erotic ingredients... but the Holy Knight was a woman of her word.

... Maybe if she wasn't in this unusual state, she would've thought differently... but it HAS been a long few weeks. Still, she needed to immediately lay down some 'ground rules'... if she was about to do *THAT* with this creep.

Grunting and crossing her arms like a stern teacher, the woman turned her head to the side before responding. "But as you offered, I shall be your 'assistant' for only ONE single night! One night of me... 'aiding' you should be... enough, correct?"

Alucard's eyes shrunk, basically becoming small perplexed dots. "E-Eh? One ' _night_ '? Why would that cut it?"

"Ugh, I knew it..." Yep, as she suspected. She had been hoping there'd be a chance to prepare for what she had to do and maybe delay the inevitable for just a few more days (or maybe until the world possibly goes to sleep)... but men are clearly pigs. She knew what he wanted... and she knew he wanted * _it_ * right away. "Fine, fine! * **TO** *-night! Tonight! From now until morning, I'm... I'm all yours." She felt the shameful blush on her face darken, and she took one more look in Simon's direction. The professional butler seemed none-the-wiser, still reading through quest lists. Where's he get so many requests to babysit dogs? No help coming from him, regardless. "So, where should we... begin? I presume our destination shall be your chambers...? Lilysse is sleeping in my... room." And she really didn't want to tarnish and then proceed to stay in a room where she... degraded herself. The memories would surely be haunting.

The man seemed lost; he had emptied his spiked tea quickly, after all. He seemed like he was about to raise some sort of odd objection... but it never left his throat. We'll make no quips about things entering or leaving Arnice's throat here. Yet. "U-Uh, yes, sure! But really, just so you know, there's only... so much we can * _accomplish_ * best at * _night_ * together..."

Christ, rub it in, why don't you! "Ew, I knew you'd go there. But, if it gets you off my back from now on, then fine, whatever. It can't be helped." Gets him off her back... and onto his.

With that, the two stalwart fiend-associates journeyed to the fateful elevator together. Simon finally looked up just in time to hear the transportation device's mechanical gears whirring. "Hmm? Have a good night, Master Arnice." Interesting, even HE seems out of it tonight! What was the (end of the) world coming to?

* * *

The two strolled into Alucard's bedroom, and the researcher was clearly getting quite hazy and lightheaded. He instantly collapsed on his mattress with a slight drunk grin on his face... and Arnice simply stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed, tapping her right foot. Butterflies, fortunately(?) not of the black variety, fluttered about her stomach, and she nervously inched her pupils down the supine gentleman's figure, from his monocled face to his suit-clad chest... before resting on the designated focal point of the evening. Right below his stomach. The area above his knees. His other head. The worst place to get kicked.

His crotch. His dick. His cock. His penis.

Arnice wished she could say any part of this man was attractive... but she wasn't that good of a liar. The man wasn't masculine, but he certainly wasn't feminine enough either... so the Holy Knight couldn't even pretend she was about to sleep with a beautiful lady. God help her if she even thinks of comparing this monstrous form to the angelic Lilysse!

The monocle-wearer didn't say a thing, instead looking up at the ceiling some more. The knight took his silence as an expectation for her to make the initial move. "D-Dammit... Well, no time like the... present. Ew... Lilysse, forgive me, but I have to do this." Fearing she was about to wimp out, Arnice swallowed (hehe, foreshadowing?) her pride... and walked forward. Step, step, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot. Darn, not enough floor to prolong this march to the gallows; she was at the edge of the bed already! "... You have nothing to fear," she whispered to herself. "Just... charge in and get things done. Simple."

Thus, with her head in the clouds reserved solely for drunks, and Alucard not noticing a thing, Arnice dropped to her knees and leaned forward over the grown boy's dress pants. Eyes as wide as a fiend about to fall victim to an exploding Servan's, er, explosion, the grey-haired lass extended a hesitant right hand and gently prodded at the space between the pervert's legs. Instantaneously, the dweeb lurched upright.

"W-Wha?! Arnice, what are you...?!"

Not even allowing him to continue, the inebriated hunter began rubbing the area through the cloth, getting a feel for what she was working with. Sure enough, it didn't take 'long' for the hidden soft organ to harden like a fleshy rock... and a visible bulge began building and building under her tender administrations! "O-Oh my... S-Seems you're... ready," Arnice muttered, surprise oozing from her wide orbs. Geez, he 'rose' fast! Unsure of what to do next, the woman stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth in an attempt to look like she was in complete control, and the man could only watch with a hearty blend of curiosity and wonder. Oh yeah, and slight fear; he really hadn't been expecting this, and he had no idea what this evening had in store for him. Sometimes, he questions great things a bit too much.

"Arnice, I thought we... I-I thought YOU were...?!"

Heh, it's sort of adorable how he can barely compose complete sentences! Still doesn't make him any more desirable, but oh well, at least it was something. The goggles-on-forehead chick smirked at his stammering mess of the English(ish) language, which provided enough encouragement for her to reach up and grip the waistband of his pants. "Here, that looks most uncomfortable... As your assistant, please allow me to take care of this for you." Bam, nailed it. After undoing his belt with a little strained effort—it's not every day she had to unbuckle a man's pants... In fact, that NEVER even came CLOSE to happening!—Arnice pulled on the fabric, and the garments easily slid down the fiend-aficionado's bare legs. Haha, barely any leg hair... Fitting. The woman took in the sights of the newly-exposed skin... but naturally her eyes quickly ventured to the pasty-white underwear; the last hint of modesty on his lower half.

Alucard's face was beat red, and his heart was threatening to implode on itself. "Woah! D-Don't... What's happening?!"

Ignoring his confusion, Arnice found herself transfixed on the massive swell inside the briefs. Holy... Was such a * _beast_ * really going to go... well, you know?! Could she... handle it?

... Well, if it was going to happen anyway, might as well get the show on the road and give it a test run! A recon mission, if you will! "Let's take a look..." Imagining these were Lily's panties, the knight gripped the elastic top of the undergarments with both hands, creeped her face as close as possible out of deep intrigue... and puuuuuuuulled downwards, exposing Alucard's bolbous appendage to the world! "Y-Yikes!" she yelped as the growth sprang free and ended up bonking her in the nose! Yep, how romantic: Arnice's first encounter with a penis involved the damn thing nearly punching her in the face.

"S-Sorry..." the man said, rubbing the back of his hair to alleviate some of his own nerves. He wasn't particularly sure what was appropriate to say to a woman who got slapped by his dick.

Arnice simply smiled in response, though she was clearly straining to show amusement. She knew what he was waiting for. "... Happy to see me?" she began, rummaging through her mind's backlog for decent dirty talk. A shame she couldn't find anything good. "What should I...?" Gulp! The monster was waiting for her to strike, so she had to make a decision now! Should she... *lick* it? Huh... Why, that sounds like a, uh, great idea!

Closing her eyes halfway, the professional stuck her tongue out as far as possible and, as if expecting the penis to growl at her, quickly and softly flicked across the organ's tip before retreating. Hmm... Well, it... didn't exactly taste unpleasant. It happened so quick, she barely tasted anything at all! Well then... another! A-And another! Another! A flick here, a flick there, up, down, up, down...

"Mmmnm... Mmmnm..."

"G-Gah!"

Before too long, Arnice had grown bold enough to fully explore the creep's cock with her tongue, the sounds of her moans and slurps filling the room and hopefully not the other adjacent ones; who knows where Lloyd may be listening! If she thought of it like a popsicle, it became quite easy! Start from the bottom and lick all the way up, suck a bit on the tip, scrutinize the faint taste of juice reaching her taste buds...

"Mmm! Mhmhm..." Coil her tongue around the erection's perimeter, inch down to occasionally gum the scrotum... Yeah-hah-hah, she was a natural at this! In fact, she was so good at this that she began to grow quite frightened of herself!

How did she know so much? Instincts? Nah, that sounds... stupid and insulting, honestly. No, perhaps there was a... somewhat-feasible explanation: she didn't make it a routine, but Arnice had read through a few 'naughty' books before... and from there, she picked up the bare essentials on what she was expected to... er, 'do'. She never suspected she'd ever use the 'lessons' dispensed from those pornographic tomes in her actual life, but at the moment they'd certainly prove to be a life-saver!

Alucard, meanwhile, was lost in paradise, bliss overwriting his every sense. Fearing he'd fall off the face of the earth, he gripped the bed sheets below him, hoping he could hang on to his very soul. Arnice's tongue... This was heaven!

However... this mouth-work was just the appetizer. Arnice knew what her ultimate duty as this man's assistant was! And if she wanted this to be over as soon as possible, then... she had better get right to that! Just commit to this final step, and this perv would be out of her flowing hair! Ah, she could almost taste the freedom now! Oh, ugh, wait, that's his precum...

With a pop as the dick left her suckling mouth, the grey-haired beauty looked at Alucard's tomatoed face and gulped as she had already done several times tonight. "That was just the warm-up... I know exactly what you really want, you pig." She moved to stand, before clutching her tight black bottoms and underwear beneath and pulling them down, exposing her sex to the cold evening air. Well, not so cold; the room was modestly heated, but that sounds less poetic.

The muddled-headed woman took one quick look down at her discarded clothes... and nodded. She didn't like the thought of her favorite attire being scattered across this jerk's room, but it was a necessary sacrifice for a little peace of mind after tonight.

She turned back towards her 'master'. As if it was even possible, the wannabe-gentleman's slimy wet stick straightened itself out even more, hardening beyond a 'fleshy rock' level and encroaching on 'pure steel'! His lower head was obviously as ready as it'd ever be. Ready for Arnice.

The question must be asked, then: was ARNICE ready?

"... Get ready." Clearly not. "Stand still... I'll do all the work," she bravely declared as she climbed on top of the pants-less dweeb and straddled his waist. Palms pressed hard and flat against Alucard's suit-clad chest, Arnice positioned her lower lips gingerly against the tip of his erect member. She could feel the sickening organ prodding at her most sacred of spots, desperately requesting entry into the hallowed chamber. "How's... nngh, that? H-Haha?"

Both to fluster the wannabe-gentleman as well as warm herself up to the idea of going the full Monty with someone she utterly detested, the fiend-slayer maneuvered her lower half as if the wicked wand were a toy, wiggling her hips in a circular motion in a manner most teasing. Through her clouded mind, the strong woman perhaps felt a twinge of enjoyment out of her dirty actions, along with the obvious shame. This was not her cup-of-tea... but dammit, if she was subjecting herself to this, then she was going to find a way to have fun!

Side-to-side... Side-to-side... The wiggling was driving Alucard mad! "A-Arnice...! I-I can't...!"

"Heh... Too much for, nngh, you? I'm disappointed... a-ah, Professor!" the girl chuckled... while inside, her heart and stomach was screaming out with sheer anxiety. She was beginning to have second thoughts, despite her best attempts at sounding confident and in control of her emotions. Should she... really do this?

... No, she can't have second thoughts! This was the one chance she'd have at finally, FINALLY, getting this pervert off her case! At least, that's how her inebriated mind reckoned things. Time to show the kind of conviction befitting a Saint's guardian!

No turning back now. "Get ready... because your assistant is relieving you of your virginity, whether you like it or not. Sicko." Heh, situation aside, that was fun to say. Arnice failed to reveal that she, too, was about to lose her virginity... but some details are perhaps better left locked away. "Here... w-we... g-go!"

Desperate to get this over with, the long-haired beauty cast aside all pretenses of pacing herself... and using the full force of her body's weight, she crashed her hips down onto the man's member stronger than a train ramming into a brick wall. At once, the organ penetrated her unventured depths, tearing her innocence in one fell swoop... and before she knew it, Alucard's entire length was buried inside her. With an audible smack, her ass slammed into his balls, and she felt his towering appendage knock against her womb's front door. She couldn't help but hiss as an intense sensation utterly alien to her radiated throughout her entire body.

"S-Shit..." Rushing like that... was probably not the wisest idea, but too late now! "I-I... H-Ha...ha... O-Ow..."

Alucard was silent, his teeth gritted tight and his fingers violently clutching the bed sheets below. Arnice's moist and tight inner walls enveloped him like a vice grip, and he could feel her heart beat through her fantastic warmth. The feeling was... intense! Beyond intense! Intense couldn't even describe it! Words haven't been formulated yet that could describe this wonderful, amazing, perfect marvel of living!

Through half-lidded eyes, the overwhelmed man looked up at his new * _assistant's*_ face... and glimpsing her beautiful expression twisted with a mixture of pain, confusion, and hesitant pleasure was enough to drive him mad. Fiends? Science? End of the world? Tea? Lloyd's stupid face? The stove he forgot to turn off? Nothing existed outside of this room, this BED! Just him and Arnice. The beautiful, seductive, alluring, fantastic, no-longer-virginal Arnice. W-Wow... H-He was being driven over the edge just by thinking of the situation at hand!

On top of the lost dweeb, the fiend-slayer bit her lower lip as she still struggled to get accustomed to this new visitor inside of her. Long had she dreamed of Lilysse's fingers exploring her sacred landmarks... Why was she doing this? How... s-shameful... But, as much as she didn't like to admit it, the woman couldn't deny that there was a certain... * _thrill_ * to her newfound 'connection' with the despicable doctor. So dirty, so * _wrong_ *... It was exciting! She hated the thought of making love to anyone but Lily... and the fact that she was having sex with THE worst possible contender instead of that voluptuous goddess was the worst thought of all! And that only made this moment so much better to her drunken mind! She had thrown away her maidenhood like it was nothing important, just to get a guy, a CREEP, to shut up and leave her alone!

In that moment, she knew... that her body was POWERFUL! As powerful as her demon blade! She could get anything she wanted with this! And thus, she was determined to give this pervert the night of his life. When all this was through, he'd be lucky to stand again, let alone pester her! Such is the might of Arnice's body!

... If only any of that naughty fantasy did anything to help calm her nerves. "H-Ha... H-Ha... Okay... Time to start moving..." she groaned, more to herself than her delirious one-time-only lover. She steadied herself against his chest with her soft hands, his tower still buried to the hilt. "How long can you.. hold out?" Yeah, that sounded clever! With a smirk that wasn't very convincing, Arnice pushed to gently raise her hips—

"A-Arnice! Gah!"

"N-Ngh?!" In a flash, the warrior woman felt a hot stream of some foreign liquid blast her insides and shoot straight up into her tunnel's topmost point. S-So overwhelming... Wh-What is this?! There was so much flowing inside her, her body simply couldn't contain it all! She could feel the warm juice leak out from her plugged opening and down her legs, staining the sheets with ease. This... was going to take some explaining for sure come Simon's next laundry batch. "Wh-What did you do?!" But Arnice, innocent to sex as she may be, knew the exact answer: this was a man's semen. Or sperm? Gah, she never thought she needed to worry about those semantics!

Alucard was in too much of a daze to offer any sort of excuse or apology. "S-Sorry... It just felt so good!" Well, decent apology.

The warrior was panicking now. A male had just... emptied his *seed* into her. Was this a safe day? Gah, in those pornographic novels, the heroines always seemed to be well aware of their 'safe' and 'don't blast my uterine walls with your holy milk' days, even for their first time. Er, and consensual or otherwise. However, especially in the heat of the moment, the knight had not one clue! Once again, women can't impregnate other women (well...), so she never thought or cared to keep this all in check!

"Y-You idiot! D-Do you know what you just did?!" Well... there goes her first time. The guy finished almost immediately. If only she used her mouth a little bit longer, maybe this predicament could've been avoided entirely... "Shit... Well, I hope my services were worth it. I only promised you until the end of toni—!" But something stopped Arnice dead in her tracks! Well, stopped her voice. She had enough common knowledge of male genitalia to know that, once ejaculation is achieved, the... ahum, 'penis' goes 'flaccid'... In other words, guys commonly can only achieve orgasm a single time, at least without rest.

However... Haha! HA! While definitely softer, the pervert's structure was quickly, ehem, regaining its constructive sturdiness! Perhaps... Perhaps the night was not over yet!

But should she even... care? She had just been, er, creampied! Geez, hopefully Lilysse never hears such vulgar terms... Anyway, if this kept going, surely the risk of... *something unwanted* happening would increase tenfold! Yes, this was not about love or lust or anything; this was simply an... exchange, if you will. Arnice's body, for eternal freedom from Alucard's advances. However, was that really worth the risk of a dramatic lifestyle change? Say the world doesn't end: was Arnice ready to deal with... *consequences*?!

"..." Damn it, though... The painful sensation was finally subsiding! The expanding plug in her socket was... tickling a spot mere fingers hadn't ever reached! She wiggled her oily bottom, feeling the man's scrotum rubbing against her smooth skin... and she released a small, subdued moan. The ugly truth of what was happening in this bedroom, the sheer nastiness of the dirty deed both were partaking in... It was driving her mad! Dear Lord above, please have mercy: Arnice was... starting to *like* this!

... What's the harm in continuing, right? The knight was never one to abandon her missions halfway. She always saw her duty through to the end... This was simply another request from the Curia! Y-Yeah! No attachment whatsoever; just a task that needed fulfilling!

The mission's conditions? Forget the world, become this man's assistant for this night only, and have a damn orgasm of her own, no matter how dirty, wrong, blasphemous, disgusting, ugly, pathetic, desperate, and downright unholy it is!

Besides... it only takes one time to, you know, *seal the deal*... so Arnice had already crossed that bridge as it was. Not only that, but the 'bridge' was leaking out of her as she tossed around these thoughts. If she's getting screwed over by this man's dweebish ineptitude, then glory be, she's gonna plain 'ol SCREW HIM!

As the long-haired girl made a decision in her drunken state, Alucard had finally realized what he might have just done. For a reminder, that's 'sprayed his seed inside a girl who hated him'. If she turns on him... Yeeeeeeah, there wouldn't be much he could say to defend himself. He still had no idea what was happening... but the professor made up his OWN mind. He is many things, but the one thing he is not is a being run entirely by his genitals. At least, not above his friends'/acquaintances'/coworkers' feelings and lives! Time to show his inner goodness, and NOT his outer... 'ness'! "A-Arnice! M-Maybe we should sto— mmph!" Unfortunately, his determination was met by an equally-determined Arnice, for his 'assistant' took the shock initiative and planted her lips roughly against his own, quelling his last vestige of resistance!

The woman's sloppy wet lips mashed hungrily with his dazed ones... and after a few pulse-pounding seconds she pulled away ever-so slightly, so that the two's eyes were on the exact same level. "Just shut up for once," she breathed, adding another wiggle of her hips for good measure. "You wanted me? Well, now you're getting me! And you're going to get ALL of me!" Eyes still mere inches apart, Ms. Holy Knight grinned through a crimson mask of a face... and her hips slowly began lifting up off of the man's reviving erection.

This was a... determined Arnice unlike any other! An Arnice who had given into the madness of the situation! She desired not him, nor any man, nor perhaps any human being in this one moment. Hell, maybe in this one instance, she didn't even think of her beloved Lily. No, instead, she merely desired sweet and perfect RELEASE! All the stress that came from fighting for the world, and to protect her love, and from dealing with constant idiots... She NEEDED *this* to forget! What she was straddling, riding, IMPALING herself with was not Alucard's penis, or any penis: it was simply a tool. An adequate tool. A long-enough-for-now tool.

Basically, Arnice had lost all control and, much like how she could unleash her inner demon form given the right build-up of energy, was ready to unleash all the sexual energy stored in her womanly body.

Or, in other words... mind-warped Arnice was going to use Professor Alucard to screw her brains out.

The man gulped; he was going to be sore tomorrow.

"Hah... Hah..." the sneaky woman gasped as her hips rose so high her pussy nearly spat out the intruder, but she stopped just before the tip could abscond. "No escape... Hyah, going down!" And down, she went! Harder than the initial entry, Arnice slammed her waist down with reckless abandon, burying the man's cock back into her damp folds. She grunted as her womb was assaulted by the tip, and a tiny spit-dribble inked out from the corner of her mouth. "Guh... Shit..." This wasn't enough! She had to go faster, harder!

Replicating that motion seemed key! Arnice, face flushed with guilt-laced pleasure, rose her ass again before mashing down to the end of the pervert's length, a greater spike of pleasure blasting her brain this time! Again! Again! It wasn't long before she found herself establishing a rhythm, her hips pistoning up and down the dick like they were a well-oiled machine. Not that far off.

"Y-Yes... Crap, how's... that?! Mumph, nrgg...!" Words, thoughts, ANYTHING but moving her lower body flew out of the corrupted Holy Knight's brain. She was able to lose herself in the pure primal heat of the moment, much faster than she would be comfortable with once this was all said and done. But right now, the future was the last thing on her mind. "G-Gah...!" Yes, language was far beyond a thing of the past too.

Meanwhile, Alucard's eyes were wide as the frantic beauty bounced atop him. Her gloved hands still pressed against his chest and, while providing a nice warmth, were beginning to press a BIT too hard into his rib-cage... so the dweeb had no other choice: while he was going to allow her to maintain dominance in this game, he was going to at least regain some control! Consequences be damned, he wasn't going to let her have all the fun!

"T-Take your shirt off, Arnice!" the researcher suddenly blurted. The woman continued riding him like he was a demonic horse, but after a few seconds his words surprisingly managed to seep in through her ear canal. Her expression didn't change, but she thought about the meaning in-between each self-inflicted impalement.

"M-My shirt...? Ugh, fine!" she replied with clear disgust, though truthfully, it was more for show than anything else. She straightened her posture up and reached for the bottom of her upper garment... but two rugged hands stopped her. "H-Hey...?!"

Alucard sat up himself, which was quite the feat as his spiteful lover was still moving faster than the speed of light. Alright, that's not literal. "Allow me," he slyly cooed. "You did... gck!... claim victory in our duels, so I, h-huh, t-think you deserve a little b-break from doi—Nn! D-Doing everything yourself! Call this... g-gah, your reward!" Arnice simply shuddered at his tone... eh, and the penis french-kissing her uterus' barrier, and offered no retort or objection. Without missing a beat, she maintained her dangerous pace as the faux-gentleman removed his first female garment! From an actual female! "N-Ngh! Th-There, much bette— Y-YIKES! T-Too rough, too rough! It hurts!"

Now that's the definition of a man caught between heaven and hell! On one end, he had Arnice's breasts in his face, jiggling like scrumptious plastic cups of tomato juice. Oh yeah, and his manhood hadn't left her—what else?—narrow womanhood for several minutes now! Not many people could claim they came inside a Holy Knight! However, there were some obvious drawbacks, dubious as that may sound... and the main issue essentially boiled down to, due to the woman's intensity and their cramped positioning, the poor professor's groin was cramping something fierce. Ever wake up in the middle of the night, say 3:15 AM, because your leg is screaming bloody murder? Well, it's basically that... but above his dick. Ah, virgin problems.

Oh, and another negative matter was that he thinks using words like 'scrumptious', and can only compare a pair of perfect breasts to tomato juice... but he'd concern himself with that later.

"C-Crap..." Arnice uttered again, gasping out loud as Alucard's prick hit a new spot inside of her. She was fast approaching her limit, try as she might to deny it or hold it off. The fact that the dweeb had taken up the idea to take her nipples into his mouth like they were fresh red fruits was only adding to her intense stimulation. How easy it would be to give herself entirely over to the madness... "Mmn!" Ow! Hey, he bit her sensitive tip!

... Yeah, that's right: *he*. Dammit... just as soon as she had gotten over, eh, *THAT*, the ugly truth had come back to rear its... opposite-of-pretty head. She was about to orgasm thanks to ALUCARD! ALUCARD! ALUCARD!

"Gah! Gah! N-Neh! Shimmm..." Now that was important to include. However, those brilliant and world-changing exclamations came at the exact moment a brilliant idea hatched in her head! A way she could cum like never before... and STILL hold up some of her dignity.

Desperate? Yes. Did she care?... Yes. But, at least it'd allow her to live with it. Maybe.

"A-AH! L-Lilysse! L-Lilysse! I-It feels... nnmnm, so good!"

Professor Alucard released the crazed warriors left nipple, surprised by what he was listening to. "A-Arnice?" What was she doing?! Why was she calling her girlfriend's na— Oh yeah, Lily was her girlfriend. Ooh... hehe, actually, the whole thought of being used like a cheap toy was actually quite thrilling. Let's hope it was that fact that caused his erection to somehow enter the 'home-stretch', and not the idea that he really enjoyed being called 'Lilysse'.

"Harder, Lily! HARDER!" Arnice's eyes were closed tight, and her tongue dangled freely in the air. She was picturing the flawless Saint beneath her, making sweet savage love to her; something she should've done long ago! This spurred her to shift into overdrive, and her ass became a blur as it jammed into the abused crotch.

The alleged-pervert could feel his limit speeding towards him, mercury rising to the top of a thermometer... and he suddenly wanted to release inside this stunning bombshell the second she came! No, scratch that: he wanted his release to FORCE her to cum! Hence, even through his impaired head, he managed to channel enough energy to his lower half to push up against the rampaging half-demon. Yep, at long last, he himself was thrusting up into his new lover, meeting her motions with his own! Now there wasn't even a millisecond of rest for their lovemaking session!

"!" Arnice's lids snapped open as "Lilysse" rammed forcibly into her deepest point, and her pupils inadvertently rolled back into her head as much they could without looking utterly disturbing. "Y-Yes! I-I love it! I-I can't... b-breathe! I-I'm gonna...!"

Time to finish strong! "G-Gah! I-I can't hold on much longer, Arnice!" Turning more rabid than the Holy Knight's rabbit form, the fiend researcher gripped the long-haired goggles-wearer's ass, squeezing and pulling her down each time he plunged his lewd appendage at full power. "I-It's coming...!"

"C-Cum inside, Lilysse! D-Do it NOW! Mmnm... I-I can't... t-take, nn, it!"

Alucard threw his head back, nose facing the ceiling. "C-Coming, Arnice-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" One final thrust... and a fresh batch of dweeb-seed blasted out like Blue Blood from a bulbous fiend. The Holy Knight's desecrated pussy was helplessly flooded with the white milk, her walls being painted entirely... and throwing her over the edge and off the largest cliff in the universe!

"L-Lilysse, yyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss!"

And just like that, the union ended spectacularly; a symphony blowing the roof off the theater hall... and the audience roaring for an encore.

* * *

"..."

"..."

The most awkward ten minutes of either of their lives ensued, with the completely nude Arnice and the bottoms-less Alucard watching the ceiling like it was the only thing to ever understand them.

Not thrilled with the prospect of lying in subspace with this jerk for much longer, and before the shame could force her to scream out loud, the brave warrior decided to break the silence peacefully. "So... huuuugh... huuuuugh..." Crap, it was still so hard to breathe! "How... uh, was I?" Putting on a brave smirk, the nude beauty rolled over onto her side to look at the pervert, pulling the bed-sheets up in order to hide her ample breasts from view. Yeah, a bit too little, too late for modesty. "Was I the best damn assistant of all time?"

The man opted not to look at her right away, choosing instead to adjust his tie tucked away neatly into his now-ruffled collar. "... Huh? Did you say something?"

The Holy Knight rolled her eyes, the subsiding warmth between her legs rubbing in her current humiliation over 'dealing' with this asshole. "Um, yes? I did what you wanted, right? I finally relented; you WON! I did well, yes? You certainly seemed to—" Her eyes trailed back down to his glistening resting... stamen. "—ENJOY yourself..."

Even with such provocations, the professor still refused to even turn to the woman he had just been forced to make love to. However, it did not seem to be out of spite or nerves; the man appeared to be lost in thought. Almost as if he was calculating the mysteries of the universe. "Hmm... Oh yeah. Well, as an assistant, I'd grade you... Hmm, D-minus."

"D-MINUS?!" Arnice's face flushed red with rage, and her bulged eyes could scare off even the most vicious Stonedragon! "B-But... I-I did everything you wanted! Despite how much it sickened me, I served as your *assistant* to the, ugh, best of my ability! What did I...?!"

"How could I ever get work done when you do things like THAT to me? Did you see me get any Fiend research done? Eh, did you?" The dweeb smiled confidently, closing his eyes like he was listening to his favorite piano piece. "A proper assistant can't be so desperate for my irresistible body. Difficult, I know, but there has to be some sort of professionalism there!"

... HAD he truly been 'drunk' or 'impaired' this whole time? Oh God, was this... all part of his plan?! A cold sweat ran down Arnice's neck, mingling with the drying sweat still lingering from their earlier lewd frolicking. "B-But, but... I-I thought you wanted... I thought you meant... a-and I... Oh God, WE...!"

"My assistant should wear her designated maid uniform as she files my papers and organizes all my folders into the proper cabinets! Also, her services should come with shoulder rubs on occasion! I tried to tell you before: there's only so much I want that can be accomplished best at night. Nighttime is for heading outside and studying demons firsthand; however, what I really need help with is organization, especially with all my new data pouring in! The morning hours provide better visibility for easier storage!"

"..." Well, Arnice was fine with offing herself now. Maybe she'd find some kind Blue Blood behemoth waiting to devour her whole. That'd be preferable to this feeling in her gut. "Why didn't you... explain that earlier? Damn... it..."

However, Alucard ignored her proclamations of despair... and finally, FINALLY rolled over to gaze into his failure of an assistant's eyes. Moving faster than the girl's weary brain could comprehend, he scooped her hands with his, holding onto her like an innocent schoolgirl wishing to be invited for ice cream. Arnice could only open her mouth in a fine display of doubt, her right eyebrow cocked. What was he...? "But oh well! So, you're a terrible assistant; I don't care about that now! I suppose I did learn something new tonight, Arnice! Well, more like 'confirmed'!"

"Ehuh...?" she groaned, not liking this already.

The prickling prick's eyes glistened like the shiny hotel floor downstairs. "I now know, without a doubt, that you... are a PERFECT WIFEY! I love you, ARNICE-SAN~! And I could tell you share the same sentiment with the way you moved!" A satisfied nod. "Once we're married, we'll find an 'A-Plus' assistant * _ **together**_ *!"

"DON'T even JOKE about that! Not a word of this to ANYONE, got it?! Otherwise, there'll be a few exploding Servans with you in their sights. That's not a promise; that's a spoiler."

Alucard lost none of his sincerity, though. In fact, his pupils seemed aglow with joyous fire. "But Lily deserves to congratulate us on our engagement! Oh, and I need to rub this in that THIEF'S snobby nose!" 'Snobby face' would've sounded better.

"WE ARE NOT ENGAGED! NEVER!" 'Regret' doesn't even cover half of what the poorly-misguided grey-haired lass felt. What she'd probably be feeling for the rest of her half-demon life. Too bad swimming in a pool of Blue Blood wouldn't kill her.

"How many kids sound fine to you? I'm thinking seven is a perfectly reasonable number of offspring to ensure my genius genes survive yet another generation!"

"... Gag me..." Arnice rolled back into a supine position of her own, mashing the backside of her head into the fluffy pillow beneath, and she covered her shamed eyes with her... oh crap, she's still wearing her gloves! Ugh, forget this man's sheets; the stains found in HER laundry load will take more than simple explaining. Either way, she closed her lids shut as extra reassurance against any light seeping through and reminding her that this wasn't a dream; wasn't an utter nightmare. "God, how'd this happen? I'm... SUCH an idiot! Why'd I go through with this?" Ehehehe... Er, and why... why did it have to feel so annoyingly... * _good_ *? Ew, the thought made her shudder all over. Oh well, at least it couldn't possibly, POSSIBLY, get any wors—

"Meow..."

"Eh?!" Like a zombified dog hearing its master's whistle blow on an eerie cursed mansion's outer upper balcony, the Holy Knight lurched upright at the familiar grating sound... and in the doorway stood the iconic black cat. Oh, how she was growing to despise that feline. Always where she was, even if it made no worldly sense... Why, it was almost as if it was purposely following her! No, maybe not following; more like... leading. Directing?

... Wait! Earlier tonight, before all... ugh, *THIS*! That... CAT! Arnice KNEW that was him watching from the distance when that Blueblood Stonedragon ambushed her! Without that unexpected encounter, she wouldn't have been so out of her head! Thus, she wouldn't have stayed up later than usual and listened to Alucard's incessant prattling! THUS... she wouldn't have been so mentally wrecked that she'd allow THIS pervert to—ick!—deflower her. And stain her tongue and lips forever. Er, both lips. Oh yeah, and she was pretty peeved about the stains on her gloves, yeah.

But, that cat... Did it CAUSE this?! Did it somehow summon that dragon?! Did it know *THIS* would happen?!

... By Jove, it WANTED this to happen!

"... Son of a bitch." Well, what use would fretting about it now do? Arnice could only stare at the small animal's little glowing eyes and curse it under her breath. "You better not tell a soul..." she hissed in a whisper. Yes, threatening a cat in a tone smaller than any molecule; it was obvious how sick she felt.

The feline simply licked its right paw before dashing off. Hopefully not to wake Lilysse up.

Slowly, the grey-haired guardian sunk back into the mattress, exhaling a frustrated gasp. Tonight, she had become—as the saying goes—a 'woman'... but she oddly felt even less like one now. And that cat was probably to blame. Probably. Most likely. Yeah, certainly.

Still... Maybe, by some miracle, she'd be able to wipe this whole event from memory. Act as if nothing had happened.

"What's wrong, my dear?" Not going to be that easy. Sensing his 'new beloved' was upset, Professor Alucard feigned a yawn in order to stretch his right arm around the shoulder of the 'much-stronger-than-he-was' woman. "No need to be afraid, I am here for you!"

That's normally a scary thing to hear... and yep, nothing's changed. The lady with hair that reached down to her waist puffed out her pink cheeks, but she didn't immediately shrug off the unwanted appendage. Thankfully a non-lewd appendage for once. She simply didn't have it in her anymore to offer much resistance. Ironic, considering what she DID just have in her. Instead she ended up biting her bottom lip again as she looked down at the unkempt blankets. "Will this shame ever go away?"

Alucard chuckled for some indiscernible reason. "Take it from a master: shame NEVER goes away... but it feels less bad when you add MORE shame on top of it all!"

"... Huh..." Maybe it was the spiked tea talking, or the lack of sleep, or advanced mental exhaustion... but that was the smartest damn thing Arnice had heard all day. "Crap... Well, it's not morning yet. Want to shame ourselves some more?"

* * *

 **Did you survive? Well, if you'd ever like to risk your life with another installment someday, maybe drop a line or... something. Oh, and, uh... if you had to choose... who would you prefer Arnice to 'run into' for a potential Chapter 2 (or 3)? So, in other words... WHO'S NEXT?**


End file.
